


Thrawn votes for Biden

by draculard



Series: Thrawn Voted! [3]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Election Day, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: Thrawn Voted! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Thrawn votes for Biden

Eli scanned his ballot, hypercognizant of Thrawn’s eyes on him. He glanced down as Thrawn brought his own ballot up to the machine.

”Voting blue, sir?” he asked.

Thrawn gave a grave nod. There were faint erase marks in the write-in section.

“Couldn’t remember how to spell Kanye?” Eli asked.


End file.
